vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Neverwinter)
Summary The Player is a hero brought from their home world to the world of Neverwinter. The entire history of The Player is determined by us, however, upon arriving in Neverwinter, The Player is regarded as the hero who will put the dead to rest and save Neverwinter from destruction. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Player determined Origin: Neverwinter Gender: Player determined Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Half-Elf, Halfling, Dwarf, Paladin, Fighter, Barbarian, Warlock, Wizard, Cleric, Rogue, Ranger Powers and Abilities: |-|General powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Has a sort of sixth sense that allows The Player to sense where the enemy is going to attack and also has an ability that will lead him to where he needs to go) Immortality (Type 8; Blessed and protected by the gods who created the world, and will never truly leave the world as long as they pray to the gods), Teleportation (Via certain artifacts, the user can teleport between different countries and areas of Neverwinter), Life force Absorption (Via blessings from the gods, The Player can gain the ability to steal life-force while they attack their opponent, however this can only be used every 15 minutes), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can release their soul back to a checkpoint and regenerate their body upon death), Breath Attack, (With Heart of the Dragon Artifacts), Summoning (Can summon 2 mimics to attack their enemy with the Arcturia's Music Box Artifact, can summon a memory of a Beholder to attack their enemies with the Black Ice Beholder Artifact, and can summon a Far Realm Horror a Fragmented Key of Stars), Healing (Via Healing potions), Statistics Amplification (Can increase their durability and attack potency with potions and techniques), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with Wyvern-Venom Coated Knives), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts) ,Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (Can walk around when covered in hellfire mostly unaffected), Ice Manipulation, Paralysis, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can shake off most poisons) and Statistics Reduction (Largely unaffected by speed debuffs), Plus one class's powers |-|Fighter powers= Weapon Mastery, Damage Reduction, Statistics Amplification (Can boost their speed by 20%), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict the stun, and slow status on enemies), Vibration Manipulation (The fighter stomps the ground making a shock wave in front of them that knocked enemies Prone), Mind Manipulation (The fighter can mark their enemy which Compels them to target the Fighter over their allies), Attack Reflection (Can reflect an enemies attack back at them as long as they tank it first), Homing Attack (Fighters can throw their shields and other weapons at enemies that follows the opponent until it lands.), Intangible attacks (Can lunge their soul out of their body to attack enemies) |-|Barbarian powers= Limited Duplication (Can summons a duplicate to attack the enemy from behind, as well summon 3 duplicates to help land a powerful strike), Damage Reduction, (Can lower the damage of incoming attacks by 30% while in Their Giant form), Statistics Reduction (Can lower the attack power of their enemy by 20%), Resistance Negation (Can lower the the enemies resistances when the Barbarian attacks), Size Manipulation (Can grow in size for a Short time), Statistics Amplification (While in Giant form the Barbarian increases their endurance by 16%, And their attack power by 200%), Vibration Manipulation (The Barbarian can stomp the ground Making multiple Shock waves in the ground that damage enemies, and knock them to the ground), Status Effect Inducement (Can Inflict the Stun effect), Healing (When the Barbarian enters their Giant state their Heal themselves a small amount), Limited Mind Manipulation (The Barbarian can mark their enemy which Compels them to target the Barbarian over their allies), Rage Power |-|Wizard powers= Magic, Fire Manipulation (Via Fireball, Fanning the Flame, Scorching Burst, and Furious Immolation powers), Ice Manipulation (Freeze enemies with Ray of Frost, and can being cold damage the with Icy Terrain, Ice Knife, Chilling Cloud, Conduit of Ice Powers) Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning at their enemies with the Lightning Bolt, Storm Pillar, Maelstrom of Chaos, and Sudden storm powers), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict the Stun, slow, and daze effects), Forcefield Creation (Can form a protective Shield with the shield power), Statistics Reduction (Via Ray of Enfeeblement which lowers the targets attack power, and Defenses by 35%), Chain Manipulation (Can call on Arcane Chains to bind their enemies), Disintegration, Time Manipulation (Can use the steal time power to slow then target down, while boosting the speed of themselves and allies by 80%), Teleportation (Can teleport in short bursts), Telekinesis (Can lift Enemies into the Air and slam them into the ground), Homing Attack (Via Magic Missile) |-|Cleric powers= Magic, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Via Attacks with Radiant Damage), Healing (Via Helaing word, Soothing Light, Bastion of Health, and, Guardian of Life), Fire Manipulation (Via Flame Strike), Chain Manipulation (Can call on Holy Chains to bind their enemies) , Statistics Reduction (Can lower Enemy Speed by 60%, power output by 35%) Damage Reduction (Can lower incoming damage to themselves, and allies by 10%) Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Forcefield Creation (Can form protective shield around themselves and allies), Statistics Amplification (Can boost damage output, and Durability of themselves and allies by 35%) |-|Rogue powers=Smoke Manipulation (Via Smaoke Bombs), Stealth Mastery, Invisibility (The Rogue can turn invisible with the Vanish power), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict the Daze, Stun, Slow, and Root status effect), Purification (Type 3) (Can purge the Daze, stun, and slow effects off themselves), Darkness Manipulation, and Teleportation (Can use shadows to teleport short distances), Poison Manipulation (Can coat their weapon in deadly Toxin to inflict poison damage), Damage Boost (The target of the Rouge's Assassin's Target take 10% more damage), Homing Attack (Went the rogue Throws a dagger it will home in on the target) |-|Ranger powers= Weapon Mastery, Weather Manipulation (With Split the sky, The Ranger and form a storm cloud that strikes enemies under it with lightning), Magic, Plant Manipulation (The Ranger It able to call On vines to to Strike, restraint or Block attacks from enemies, as well can make plants grow wildly around the enemy),Stealth Mastery, Healing (Via the Ork Skin Power that heal the user), Electricity Manipulation (Can fire Lightning Charge Arrow dealing lightning Damage to the target), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict the Slow, Root, and Daze effect), Statistics Amplification (Can boost their Defense by 4%, Speed by 10%, and Attack power by 5%), |-|Warlock powers=Magic, Summoning (Can summon soul puppets to help in Combat), Curse Manipulation (Can Inflict lesser Curse, Warlock's Curse, Deadly Curse, and Tyrannical Curse) Soul Manipulation (Can damage their target's soul, can Rip out their soul, and can form a link with enemies souls and use them as an offering to their dark patrons which weakens the target), Fire Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict the stunned, and Slow effects) Statistics Amplification (Can boost their speed by 10%) Darkness Manipulation, Damage Boost, Hellfire Manipulation, and Power Nullification (Can summon a gate to the Nine Hells bursting nearby enemies with Hell fire, and those killed by the attack has the resurrection powers Nullified), Life force Absorption (Can drain Enemy Life Force to rejuvenate themselves, and to make a soul spark), Healing (Can heal themselves Selves and others with the Harrowstorm, Warlock's Bargain, and Soul Pact powers) Telekinesis (Can lift Enemies into the Air and slam them into the ground) |-|Paladin powers= Weapon Mastery, Magic, Holy Manipulation, And Light Manipulation(Via Radiant Damage attacks), Healing (Via Lay on hands, and cure wounds),Limited Mind Manipulation, Aura (Can form a protective aura , Status Effect Inducement (Can inflects blind, and stun effect) Statistics Reduction (Can lower the enemies speed by 20%), Damage Boost (damage that hits the enemy 10% harder while no allies are around), BFR (Can Banish enemies to another plane for a short time), Forcefield Creation, Damage Reduction (Can lower incoming damage by 10%), Summoning (Can summon a group of holy horsemen to trample their enemies), Mind Manipulation (The Paladin can mark their enemy which Compels them to target the paladin over their allies), Homing Attack (Paladins can throw their shields and other weapons at enemies that follows the opponent until it lands) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Can take on an aspect of Orcus, Demogorgon, And an Avatar of Tiamat) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can react to and dodge natural lightning produced from the sky, as well as lightning produced by enemies. Can shoot lightning at their opponents from their own body and target lightning from the skies above to strike the enemy) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (On Par with the Pit Fiend) Striking Strength: Multi-Continental Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take attacks from Orcus and Demogorgon) Stamina: Extremely high; Can virtually fight on forever and regenerate stamina at a rapid rate. Range: Standard melee range. Extended Melee range with swords and other weapons, Tens of meters with Spells, higher with bows Standard Equipment: Swords, Shields, Potions etc. Intelligence: Extremely high; Noted to be a very intelligent warrior by the kings and guards of Neverwinter. Can generally pick up information really fast and has been tutored by an "all-knowing" being about the past as well as the future Weaknesses: In order to keep their immortality, The Player must pray to their god every day at different intervals. Starting at 15 minutes, 30 minutes and the last in 40 minutes, then restart the cycle the next day Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blessing:' Upon invoking the gods every so often, The Player can gain many new abilities in the form of a blessing. This can range from general stat boosts, to ability such as life-force absorption. Sometimes the gods will grant them supernatural luck for a short period of time. Each blessing lasts 15 minutes. On top of this, by being blessed from the gods, The Player gains their protection and guidance. *'Spirit Release:' Upon death, The Player can release their Soul to a safe area to regenerate their body.) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neverwinter Category:Tier 6 Category:Bow Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Size Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Game Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Curse Users Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Axe Users Category:Summoners